the perfect proposal
by ilivetobellydance
Summary: one ring, one perfect ocasion, and two possible answers... is calleigh going to say yes? this is my first fanfic ever so please review!


The Perfect proposal

After spending 2 weeks dealing with a case that involved a serial killer, Horatio decided to give Eric and Calleigh ten days off. As soon as Eric found out he had time off he booked a 7-day trip to Paris. This was the perfect chance to do what he had been planning to do for a while, but haven't had enough courage to do.

Calleigh didn't know about the trip until the next morning, she woke up to the smell of Eric making his special "café cubano" which instantly made her Eric noticed that Calleigh was in the kitchen he approached her to give her a small peck on the lips.

"morning beautiful" he said.

"Morning" she replied with a smile. "Are you making café cubano?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes" he replied "I'm also making breakfast, French toast with strawberries"

"Hmmm that sound delicious" Calleigh said as she began to set up the table.

Eric knew that as soon as she got to the kitchen she was going to set up the table so he left the tickets between two plates in the shelf.

"What is this?"Calleigh asked while showing Eric the tickets.

"What do you think it is?" Eric replied with a teasing smile.

"Well… they are..." Calleigh said as she realized what the tickets were, and a huge smile formed in her face. She was in shock for a while but then she said: "Oh my god Eric we are going to Paris!" and t she ran through the kitchen to give Eric a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart she asked: "when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, you better start packing" he said with a huge smile.

* * *

><p>When they arrived the next day it was already night in Paris. It was a cool autumn night but the trip had left them completely exhausted, so they decided to have dinner at the hotel so they could rest and explore the city the next day.<p>

When they woke up the next morning, they got ready really quick and grabbed breakfast at the hotel. Eric could tell Calleigh was excited since she had a huge smile on her face and kept on asking what they were going to do.

This was the day when Eric was finally going to propose. He had bought and engagement ring two months ago. The ring was not an extravagant one. It was a simple white-gold ring with a small princess-cut diamond. He knew Calleigh enough to know what type of ring she would like, but he still felt pretty insecure. He felt so insecure that he had been carrying around that ring for two months, and every time he was about to propose he changed his mind at the last minute.

But this time he wasn't going to change his mind, he had everything planned and he made a promise that he was never going to forgive himself if he let the opportunity slip by…

The whole day was really good; they had gone to the Versailles palace and then had lunch in a nearby restaurant. They both had a traditional French onion soup and then they had the house specialty. After that they went back to the hotel. Calleigh was expecting to stay there but Eric had other plans, of course, since they were still suffering from jet lag they took a little nap.

At around 7 pm they got out of the hotel and took a cab. The cab took them to a restaurant that the concierge of the hotel had recommended, and they had a romantic dinner together. They didn't talk much, they talked about small things. Eric wasn't in the mood for talking, Calleigh thought that he was mad, but in reality, he was far from mad it was just that he had already started to feel nervous.

After dinner, Eric took Calleigh to the Eiffel Tower, by this time, Eric was already nervous and his hands where already sweating. He just hoped she'd say yes.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the top the view was amazing. They could see the entire city from there, all the lights, the traffic, and even the people walking in the streets; everything looked gorgeous from up there.<p>

Calleigh was so amazed by the view that she didn't notice Eric going down on one knee, so he had to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Calleigh" he started. "I've known you for a long time now, you are the most strong, and beautiful person I've ever met" he continued, by this point, Calleigh already had small tears in her eyes. "but not only that, you may be my girlfriend now but you've always been my best friend, and you were always there for me, you are an amazing woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Calleigh was left without words; know she knew why Eric had been acting strangely that day. She spent a few minutes quiet, all the tourists were staring at them, and the suspense was killing Eric. When she finally regained her speech she said "yes" as she wiped out a few tears of joy. Eric slipped the ring in her finger, and they shared a sweet kiss with Paris as the background picture.


End file.
